


Sitio

by NikoBoussniere (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Slight Niles/Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NikoBoussniere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up for Leo was not easy, especially when he carries a flame for his eldest brother. </p>
<p>((I am literally the worst at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Putting out more Xander/Leo trash for everyone woo! Sorry if this one seems a bit more disjointed. I've been writing this since I got the games a few months ago and am just now finishing it and there was just a lot of writer's block and fixing and tweaking going on so I apologize for that. 
> 
> Also! Feel free to follow my writing blog on tumblr if you like my writing! I take requests! http://funtom-of-the-opera.tumblr.com

It wasn’t until Xander’s surprisingly late coming of age ceremony that Leo knew he loved his older brother. The way luxurious clothes fitted the crown prince’s body truly showed his age and maturity. As expected of a ceremony of the crown prince, the event was huge, with Nohr’s finest noblemen and women decked to the nines in homage to their next king. Wine was free flowing and food was bountiful, despite famine and poverty outside the walls.

Xander was 16, and Leo was only 8.

While Leo was King Garon’s son, his birth was of lesser prestige and even though King Garon showed favor to all of his children, Xander, as the first son of his first wife, had an obvious leg up. Kamui had also been of particular interest to the King, which troubled Leo deeply. He knew that Kamui was adopted; not any of the details, but Leo was aware of the lack of any Kamui’s heritage tying him to Nohr. At the tender age of 8, Leo wasn’t fully aware that he was feeling jealousy.

At the high table sat King Garon, and Xander would sit at his right hand. The bastards were put at the lower tables for the evening. This was a rare occurrence and only because there were many people unfamiliar with King Garon’s policies. Normally they would all dine together, but some nobles were highly offended at the seating of bastards at the high table, even if it were a normal occurrence at castle Krakenburg. Camilla and Kamui didn’t express any displeasure with King Garon’s decision. Because Kamui had been locked up, he was pretty excited just to be part of something so lively, and Elise seemed excited to actually talk with people, as little as she was.

Before, Xander seemed like a stranger, because his age and title came with many responsibilities that kept him away from socializing with his younger siblings, and because Leo showed promising intellect with tomes at such an early age, he wasexcused from much of the regular training with swords and lances, removing him even further from his eldest brother.

But now, the slightly awkward teenage brother Leo knew had transformed into a god.

Upon his entrance into the great hall, the entire room took note of his arrival. Audible inhales and turned heads creating the only sound that announced Xander. And he was lovely.

“Aww, doesn’t Xander just look so sweet? He’s really growing into the princely role,” Camilla remarked, taking a gentle sip of her wine. Kamui nodded his head in response and Leo felt a small flicker of anger in his heart, but held his tongue.

“He should sit with us!” Elise squealed, with all the excitement a 6 year-old could muster. “Xan!!” She called loudly, waving her arms wildly.

Laughter erupted at her antics and from the dais, and Xander’s stony, resolute face melted for a moment before seating himself at his proper seat. Elise pouted and plopped her small form on her chair. Leo wasn’t surprised that they were being separated. He cared for his siblings, and so he knew he would have an enjoyable time with them.

As the night continued, he watched as adults, drinking copious amounts of alcohol became disruptive and unruly. Leo realized that his time at the ceremony was well over. Elise had been put to bed by her retainers, and the ceremony meant to honor Xander turned into a party involving lots of drinking and molesting the maids. Leo found no interest in those sort of things, and besides, Xander had left discreetly a while ago, so there was no reason left to stick around.

Outside of the great hall, the castle was silent. All the staff was currently on hand serving the partygoers. Leo took some solace away from all the people. He very much enjoyed working by himself, and found himself much more positive when left to his own devices. Being around people always made him tired, and having such an irregularly large crowd at the castle was draining. Leo slowly made his way to where his bedroom was, enjoying the silence and solitude.

“…..mmmm,” echoed through the halls.

Leo, at first frightened, turned to identify the source of the noise. It was too far away to hear anything definitively, but there were people talking. Taken by a strange curiosity at who would be sneaking around the castle, Leo crept down the hallway and around a corner, following the sound of talking.

As he got closer, the voices became more distinct, but also confusing.

“Ah, yes, so good,” a woman said breathily. Someone shushed her.

Turning one last corner, Leo came face to face with what he had been looking for.

Xander had a woman forcefully pinned to the wall. In the dark, their forms were hidden, but Leo could tell that the woman was mostly disrobed, and she was making a face as if in pain. Going unnoticed, Leo stared in shock as he watched his brother with this woman, her long, dark hair sticking to her face.

Brown eyes locked with Leo and the woman let out a horrified scream. Instantaneously, Leo knew he wasn’t supposed to have witnessed what had transpired. Xander, also horrified, tried to pull away from the woman, and it was then the younger blonde realized Xander was also not completely decent.

“L-Leo!”

He bolted.

Leo ran down the corridor to his bedroom as fast as his 8 year-old feet could take him, and he didn’t stop or slow down until the door was behind him.

\------

It wasn’t until Leo had grown to 13 when he knew what had transpired the night of Xander’s coming of age ceremony.

A special tutor had come in to teach the young blonde about society, people, and their relationships. Covered under those categories, was sex.

Leo knew for some reason he shouldn’t have said anything about what he saw, which wasn’t much of a problem since his social contacts were limited and his time was focused on his studies, and as he grew older, he only began thinking of bits and pieces of it.

Xander devoted himself to his training and became a serious and stoic individual who remained icy sometimes even to his family. As he reached his twenties, Xander grew out of all the softness of adolescence and into a chiseled man. Leo wanted more and more for Xander to give him attention, and he became known of his jealousy of Kamui, who occasionally sparred with Xander.

“I’m supposed to do what?” Leo asked his tutor incredulously. “With my _what_?!”

The older man nodded. “You may not have the desire now, but you will start to feel…..stirrings? I should say, in your loins.”

Leo didn’t want to talk about this. It was embarrassing and he had no interest in having sex.

“I don’t even see how that is possible. Can we please move on to Cheve culture?” Leo said meekly. The tutor sighed but ultimately gave in to his request.

Time continued to go like this for another year. Leo getting increasingly frustrated by his slower progress and lack of acknowledgment from his siblings, and his tutor kept talking about undesirable topics. Leo was also getting embarrassed by the fact his penis would start to harden in the night, and he would wake up with a problem he had no idea how to fix. Too proud to ask for help, he simply waited until the problem was under control, no matter how far back it put him on his schedule.

He was also to be appointed a new retainer. Xander had retainers, Camilla had them too. Kamui had 3 retainers and a butler. Elise only had her one retainer, Effie, but was going to be assigned a new one who had already been selected and screened, and then Leo would only have one.

Not that a matter of retainers was a big deal, but Leo only had Odin, and he was a little eccentric. It was hard to communicate with him in any way and as a youth feeling shut down and ignored by everyone around him, Leo was pissed. The issue of finding another retainer would solve this issue of loneliness and bitterness, but no one was qualified, and if they were, they wouldn’t pass the screening process with Leo because he was too hostile.

Also for another year were awkward lessons about Leo’s anatomy. He couldn’t pretend anymore like he didn’t know what his tutor was talking about. He would experience sexual arousal, but still kept this information to himself. What concerned him were that flashes from Xander’s coming of age event would come forward during times of sexual duress. Images and sounds of what Leo saw that night were the fuel to his fantasies.

“So, with sex,” Leo brought up gingerly during a lesson, “It’s just between a man and a woman?”

Delighted that the young prince was finally being responsive in his sexual education lessons, the tutor chirped yes.

Leo felt his face burn red as he tried to figure out how to word his next question.

“So two guys can’t…? Or girls?”

“That’s right, Leo,” the tutor explained with a smile, “because that is sexual deviancy and is pleasure-driven. You should never have sex for pleasure alone, but instead to produce offspring, and because men cannot produce offspring with each other, nor can women, this is wrong.”

After that lesson, Leo stopped asking questions. This made his communication with others harder, as his own problems with puberty and sexual fantasies began to get out of control and absorb his whole life.

“Let’s call that a wrap for today,” said Leo’s tome instructor. A clever but vile-looking man late in his fifties. The young blonde sighed but conceded, it was getting relatively dark. Ringing through the courtyard, Leo could hear Xander toiling away with Siegried, his own legendary weapon.

He could see it now, taught, thick muscles moving with every swing, and Xander’s large but graceful body moving in tandem like a dangerous dance. Siegfried would be glowing against the darkening sky, casting a pinkish-purplish hue on Xander, washing him in dark, sinister colors as sweat dripped from his brow.

At the conjuring of the mental image, Leo could feel his body react and quickly tried to think of something else to take his mind off of his older brother and idol.

He walked to the balcony to cool off. The breeze helped regulate his body temperature and take his mind of debaucherous thoughts. He leaned on the stone railing and groaned after setting his tome on the bench.

What was happening to him? He was losing his focus and even his studies were starting to slip. He had never felt so alone and isolated from the rest of his family, and he had no real friends to speak of. Even if he could talk to people and form relationships, he could never let them know what was troubling him. He didn’t want to think of the consequences of someone finding out about the fantasies he had about his half-brother and how that would change his relationship with Xander.

Xander.

Leo let out another sigh. Xander was unlike any human the young prince had ever encountered. He was attractive and strong with a good heart. His skills at everything were practically perfect and whenever he would send a smile of encouragement to Leo, he would melt.

Lost in thought, Leo failed to miss the person who was approaching from behind, and quickly found his mouth covered and his body being pressed against the hard stone wall of the castle. The glittering of metal at his throat barely registered as the man forcefully restrained him.

A moan escaped Leo’s lips to his horror.

His attacker froze.

“I was expecting a scream,” a smooth voice said, muffled by the black of his face mask, “but not _that_ ”

Leo, unable to talk looked into a single green eye and fidgeted. His attacker pressed his body closer and Leo was embarrassingly aware of the fact his hard dick could be felt by this intruder.

Of course, with a dagger held to his throat, he should be worrying about anything other than his erection, but Brynhidlr was sitting on the bench too many feet away to be of use and he was completely at the mercy of the attacker.

And he _liked_ it.

The realization of that was almost enough to send him into a panic. It was a mortifying situation and the life or death situation did not make his dick problem go away, it actually made it worse.

“Oh you naughty little prince,” the attacker cooed, leaning by Leo’s ear. “Does your daddy know you’re a little whore?”

A whimper broke through the barrier of the attacker’s hand and he squirmed, trying to reach for the other’s hands when he felt cold steel press closer into his neck. He could see other shadows moving in the darkness and realized that this man was part of a team.

 “I’m going to uncover your mouth, and your first word better be where you keep your valuables or I will slit your throat.”

Feeling the release of the hand at his mouth, Leo breathed one sentence. “Let me hire you as my retainer.”

The intruder laughed, so surprised at Leo’s request that he forgot about the promise he made only seconds before.

“Do you offer jobs to _all_ the people who try to take your life? That’s a dangerous business, kid.”

Getting his thoughts in order, Leo realized what a ridiculous proposition it was, and after composing a plan in order to keep his life, he slid out of the outlaws grasp and made a lunge for Brynhildr. At that same moment, something from one of the inner hallways toppled and shouts began to fill the corridor.

The intruder turned for a moment in reaction to the commotion, and Leo used Freeze, immobilizing the intruder.  Palace guards began fighting the other intruders but most of them escaped the same way they entered; from the balcony, and didn’t once spare a single thought for their companion.

“Prince Leo!”

Leo turned to see Odin, exhausted from running to his aid and the battle that ensued in the halls. “Are you hurt?” he asked, “does my right hand of darkness need to banish this foul soul?”

Leo quelled Odin, who was preparing his magic.

“Just kill me and get it over with,” the outlaw spat, fire in his single green eye.

“No,” Leo said with a smirk. “I’m going to hire you as my retainer. You have exceptional skills.”

The two shared a knowing glance and the intruder, knowing he had no other way out, sighed.

 “My name is Niles.”

Leo didn’t yet take Freeze off of him, not completely trusting him yet, but he had some of the guards lead him away to what would be his new private chambers, and Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

\------Xander------------------------

He was practicing again. His arms were sore and it was dark, but practicing was the only way he could work out his feelings.

King Garon had been acting strangely ruthless recently, and talk about waging a full on war with Hoshido were reverberating off the castle walls. And his siblings, who were becoming increasingly distraught, were coming to him for help, and he didn’t have all the answers. He knew he was the oldest, and that he should know, but he didn’t. He had no clue what to say when Camilla shed her loving big sister act, and came to him about Kamui’s stunted social growth, and Leo’s reclusiveness, and how even Elise, the family’s only ray of sun, was starting to dim and hide in her room.

He felt responsible for his family falling apart, and all he could do was practice. He tried reaching out to them, and being the big brother that he knew he should be, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not completely, not for Leo.

He stopped swinging his sword and took a moment to catch his breath.

Leo had always been an adorable child. He was brilliant, excelling by leaps and bounds more than other children, and he was reserved and mature, easily casting off childish things at a young age. Xander, who was groomed to be the perfect prince, had little interactions with him as a boy and teenager. He only talked with Camilla and often Kamui, their adopted brother. He could see the twinkle in Leo’s brown eyes of adoration and Xander couldn’t help but think it was cute.

It wasn’t a problem to think of your little brother as cute, Xander knew, but as Xander grew into the tumultuous times of adolescence, his feelings became warped and much more mature. There wasn’t anyone who could vouch for finding your 8 year-old brother attractive in any way, so Xander pushed it down, and got his release when he needed it, trying to cast off all distorted fantasies of his baby brother.

But now, Leo had grown. He still retained some childlike features, and baby fat gave him a softness that contradicted his cold exterior, but now he was a man, and would be dealing with his own questions of sex. It was one thing that Leo was another guy, but they were brothers, and the purest relationship between two people was brotherhood. Xander wouldn’t risk losing that with Leo.

Thinking about Leo and sex made a light pink take to Xander’s cheeks and he picked up his practicing. If he practiced until he was too tired to think, he could keep his feelings under control, and eventually he would find some woman who was desperate enough and take care of himself with her. However, once he started thinking about Leo, his mind swarmed to all types of places, and he cursed, realizing that he would have to finish his practicing for now.

As he walked the corridors of the palace back to his room, he bumped into the last person he needed to see.

“Good evening, Xander,” Leo said flatly as they nearly collided. “Practicing in the yard, I assume?”

Xander felt his mouth go dry. It wouldn’t be any problem to push Leo against the wall and take him on the spot. He was stronger than his younger brother, and there was very little Leo could do to stop him. Gritting his teeth, Xander tried to calm himself.

“Yes,” he replied. “What are you doing wandering the castle at this hour?”

Leo averted his dark gaze with cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. “No important reason.”

It was at that moment Xander noticed the dark circles under Leo’s eyes.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” he asked in concern, older brother instincts washing over him to protect Leo.

“Of course not,” Leo snapped, but Xander was familiar with his prideful sibling, and new that Leo was indeed having trouble sleeping. He could read him like a book. At least most of the time, anyway.

“Well, if you get bored meandering the hallways,” Xander said, “you know you can always stop by my room to talk.”

Briefly, Leo looked surprised, and he nodded, walking around Xander, who watched him walk away.

Xander let out a shaky breath and made his way back towards his room, shutting the door tightly.

\-----

It was Leo’s coming of age ceremony. Not as grand a spectacle as Xander’s had been, but that would be expected of the second son. Leo was placed at his father’s left side, Xander still occupying the space on the right. He looked down from the dais and couldn’t help but feel pride well through him. After the food was served, Leo asked to be excused, making his way into the mix of his friends and family.

“Lord Leo!”

The blonde prince turned to see his retainers, more than a little drunk on wine, waving to him.

“Niles, Odin,” he greeted, “I hope you are behaving yourselves.”

“Of course,” Niles joked, “why would we be anything but the most respectable of guests?” Leo rolled his eyes and Odin sniggered. “But do tell me, young prince, now that you’re an adult, are you going to divulge in a little grown-up activities?” the outlaw added suggestively.

Leo felt his face heat up.

“Not all of us can be as lewd as you Niles,” Leo sighed, exasperated.

“Have you tried this splendid nectar?” Odin questioned. “It is a mighty drink that fuels my aching blood!”

“Go shout about your ‘aching blood’ elsewhere!” Niles bickered.

“I won’t be drinking tonight,” Leo explained, smiling at his retainers antics. They may be hard to get along with, but they all put up with each other.

Niles booed him. “That’s no fun! Here, try some,” he offered, handing him a cup. Leo gingerly took it, swirling the dark red liquid in the cup. He wasn’t particularly fond of alcohol, but he figured if there were any occasion to drink, it would be now.

Soon one cup turned into two turned into five, and Leo was feeling the effects of intoxication. His slurred speech was indicator enough but his snide comments became ruthless.

“Leo,” Kamui said warningly, grabbing his little brother’s arm. “Father is staring.”

“I don’t care,” he said angrily and pulled his arm free. “And don’t toush me either. You’re not even my _real_ brother.”

Kamui looked appalled and looked up at the dais where Xander was sitting, pleading for help with a desperate look. Xander muttered something towards the king and stood, making his way towards Leo. When the younger prince saw him, he huffed, turning to leave the ceremony. Even with his thoughts a little out of order, he knew he did not want to face Xander right now

“Leo!” Xander shouted, following after a slightly wobbly blonde prince.

“Leave me alone, Xander!” shouted Leo back, grabbing onto the wall for support as he made his way drunkenly back to his room.

Trotting quickly behind Leo, Xander grabbed onto Leo’s arm. The contact made Leo blush and he tried to pull away, but Xander was strong, and Leo would be unable to escape. He started fighting against the hold, trying to break out of Xander’s grasp.

“Stop,” Xander commanded forcefully, rotating them so Leo was between him and the wall to keep him from moving around so much. “Why did you act immaturely back there?!”

But Leo didn’t hear Xander’s words, the only thing he was aware of was being this close to Xander, and having his body so close to his own. His blood rushed south and he tried to wiggle his burning body away from his older brother’s.

“This is just like that night,” Leo spat, completely unaware that Xander asked him a question. The usual furrow between the crown prince’s eyebrows deepened in confusion as he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

“What?”

Leo glared at Xander, hoping his blush could be hidden by the night or blamed on the alcohol.

“That night. 8 years ago, with that _girl_ ,” he replied venomously, “you held her down like this, that wanton _bitch_.”

Xander, never hearing Leo so spiteful, widened his eyes and took a step away from him, putting much needed space in between their two bodies. Leo would have been embarrassed if Xander could feel his arousal.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Xander retorted, confused and angry. Leo, now feeling a bit free, slumped against the wall and took in some much needed air. He could feel Xander’s eyes and looked up at him.

Xander blushed.

It was like a scene from one of his hidden fantasies. Here was Leo, fiery and disheveled looking flustered and shaky. Burning brown eyes were staring at him passionately and he was panting as his gaze fixed to Xander’s eyes. But the moment was gone as Leo grimaced.

“Why are you chasing me when you c-could be messing around with some other floozy?” Leo asked, straightening himself and averting his gaze.

It felt like a slap in the face to Xander.

“Because I care about you! You’re obviously foolishly intoxicated and you attracted a lot of attention in the great hall! Of course I’m going to come after you.”

Leo hiccupped and shook his head.

“Don’t _say_ that! You can’t say you care about me when you avoid me the way you do,” he yelled.

Xander didn’t reply.

He couldn’t argue Leo’s accusation, because he did ignore him, but it wasn’t for the reasons Leo was thinking. He massaged his temples, trying to storm his raging headache. The woman from 8 years ago was a mistake, and a target of his raging teenage hormones. After all, he couldn’t at the time come on to his 8 year-old brother.

“Look,” the crown prince groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’ll escort you to your room and you are going to sleep. I’ll try to smooth the situation over with Father and- wait, what are you doing?”

Leo had gently taken some of Xander’s blonde hair around his finger, staring at it with a focused face. The older brother took Leo’s wrist in his own and through the brief contact he could feel how hot his skin was under his fingers.

“’s soft,” Leo mumbled, blushing furiously but not attempting to pull his hand away, “I just wanted to touch it.”

Xander made a note that drunk Leo was probably the cutest thing he had ever witnessed, and he had seen some small animals holding fruit one time on a ride to Cyrkensia. His own face colored as he attempted to ignore the way Leo was staring at him.

The crown prince cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Like I said,” he reiterated, “I’m going to take you back to your room.”

Leo kept his mouth shut and followed with uncertain steps as Xander guided him to his bedroom. The younger prince could feel the heart flutter in his chest as his older brother gently guided him to his quarters. Dimly, he realized he was embarrassed, but the alcohol in his system had slowed his cognitive function and reasoning.

Xander was glad Leo remained silent on their way to his room. Having Leo so close and being leaded by his touch stirred a fire that he had worked at desperately to suppress for the last few years. The ghost of Leo’s hand in his hair from moments before made his skin burn, and he ached for more. It wasn’t long until they reached Leo’s room.

“Now,” Xander said stiffly, dropping his hands from his brother’s shoulders, “I will send in someone to come check on you later, and I want you to ruminate on how your actions have affected all of us tonight.”

Leo, having clammed up, gave no response and just stared at Xander’s face from behind his pale fringe. His brown eyes were burning with a look the eldest prince had never seen before and he squinted his eyes quizzically at Leo.

“What?”

Leo mumbled something under his breath and stared down at his feet, leaning back against the door.

“What was that?”

“Stay,” Leo repeated. Xander was confused as to what Leo was asking of him. Of course, to stay would be a simple action, but why him? And why did it seem to matter so much to the younger prince?

Xander moved closer to Leo experimentally, tilting the smaller blonde’s chin up. He could see the glazed look in Leo’s eyes from consumption, but within those brown hues was….fear? Hesitation? Scanning Leo’s face, he could see no sign of doubt or disgust, but apprehension was evident in his creased eyebrows and in the way the younger blonde was teasing his bottom lip. The two stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime of silence, neither daring to bridge the gap that would release the floods of repressed emotions.

After too long, Leo tilted his chin upwards, still staying within Xander’s hold, but motioning for more. It was the sign Xander needed and tangled his fingers in Leo’s short hair while bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Leo’s lips tasted like sweet wine and Xander felt himself drown in them. Everything he had always wanted was unfurling before him and he needed more.

Leo felt the air get sucked out of his body as he became closer to his older brother. Their kiss was sloppy, not aided by the fact that Leo was intoxicated and highly inexperienced, but every nerve in his body came alive as Xander’s tongue hastily probed into his mouth. Leo moaned and collapsed against Xander, too shaky to hold his own weight. He caught him, curling his other arm around Leo’s waist as he deepened their kiss, years of love for his brother pouring out in their desperate marriage of tongues and lips.

“Xander,” Leo whispered as they broke for a moment’s respite, cursing himself somewhere in the lucid parts of his brain for how weak his voice sounded, “s-someone could see.”

Nervously, the crown prince glanced around, breathing heavily before pushing Leo into his room, the doors falling open behind the force. Leo squeaked and he heard the doors shut behind them before Xander was pressing firm kisses against his jaw.

With shaky resolve, Leo guided their heated kissing towards the bed, falling on his back and pulling Xander down on top of him. The action made their heads bump painfully and awkwardly and the crown prince hissed lightly at the pain.

“Sorry,” Leo muttered, rubbing his own sore spot on his head before hiccupping. Dizzingly, he realized he would be sporting a massive headache tomorrow, but when he felt a gentle kiss press against his head, he dismissed the thought.

“It’s alright,” Xander hummed, trailing his kisses heatedly down Leo’s neck. The pause gave the younger blonde enough distraction to clear his head slightly, and he wiggled uncomfortably under Xander.

The crown prince stopped his ministrations, tilting his gaze upwards to meet Leo’s. He could see doubt written all over Leo’s face, and as his head started to cool off, he became fully aware of the position they were in. Leo was under him, blonde hair splayed across his bedsheets, made bright and mystical by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. His cheeks were flushed with a pleasant pink and warmth radiated off of his skin. Fighting to control his breathing, Leo looked absolutely delectable.

And for no reason did Xander need to see his younger brother like this.

He felt panic bubble in his stomach; an unfamiliar feeling now that he had been trained to keep a level-head, but his interactions with Leo felt more sensitive and difficult than any training or battle ever would be.

“Shit…” he cursed under his breath, picking himself off of the bed and away from Leo.

He had ruined everything. Years or stuffing his feelings down and ignoring them had gone to waste as his resolve unraveled like soft rope. His relationship with Leo would be forever scarred by his slip in control and he would never be able to face him again.

“Xander,” Leo called softly, seeing the fear rise in his older brother’s features, “stay.”

The repeated command was gentle, and in a small sort of way, pleading. The older blonde was getting ready to leave before Leo stopped him.

“I want this. I want _you_.”

Relief washed over Xander, knowing that Leo felt the same way about him, but he felt a stab of pain in his heart.

“We can’t Leo, we’re _brothers_. Even if we weren’t related, I’m expected to take a wife, and have children.”

Leo padded over to Xander wobbling slightly and placed his hand on his cheek. He was feeling bolder than ever, but also scared. He had wanted Xander for half of his life, and every decision he made was motivated by the older prince. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip away from him, not after knowing that Xander was just as desperate for him.

“No one has to know,” he mumbled before leaning in to kiss Xander again.

Their kiss was better the second time. The feel of Xander’s lips against his own was dizzying and Leo’s already muddled head became even less clear as every thought slipped away and all he could think of was Xander. Leo had improved in the very short time since their first kiss, and the two fit together like gloves, their tongues mingling in a way that sent fire through Leo’s body. Pressing himself closer to his older brother, Leo could feel Xander’s arousal through his pants; his own budding erection pulsed knowing that Xander was completely and utterly his for the night.

And while one night wouldn't be enough for either one of the royal brothers, the knowledge that their feelings were mutual, and the fleeting moments where they could focus on them being together were enough.


End file.
